Opening Jane s mind
by MJ2387
Summary: Jane figures his feelings concerning lisbon, through confrontation with Bosco
1. Chapter 1

Opening Jane's mind

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the mentalist.**

**Hi everyone, here is my first story in funfiction on The mentalist. It's based in 2x7 red bulls.**

Bosco was walking to his office, after talking to the "N" gang using Jane as backup, Jane following. Bosco was obviously angry; Minelli had forced him to work with Lisbon's team on that kidnapping case. It could have been perfect for him if Jane wasn't a member of it, the blond man annoyed him, he was unprofessional, spoiled, reckless and most of all he wasn't a cop.

He didn't care about rules, he mocked their codes. Bosco couldn't believe that Lisbon liked working with him. He knew she liked it that she liked Jane, she cared for him.

Their relationship was beyond professional bars; she couldn't face him when he asked her why she cared so much about him, it surely wasn't only because he closed cases, she was falling in love with Jane. Lisbon wouldn't dare to blackmail him if there wasn't an important reason, she risked her whole carrier for that man, that wasn't her at all, she was changing, he couldn't let that happen.

_-"you shouldn't work with us you are hurting people, the cops you work with; their career's are getting a hit."_

_-"by the cops you mean Lisbon"_

_-"and her team"_

_-"but mostly Lisbon",_ Jane wanted to take it out bosco´s chest he wanted him to confess that he was in love with Lisbon. He found it amusing

-yes Lisbon, as you know we have worked together, she's a brilliant agent, I know how much she cares about her career and I am sure she will achieve more that what she already has, but see, you happen to be on the way.

-On the way? How? I work for her

-Yes but She is risking her career over you YOU A clown that only cares about vengeance. You don't care about her at all.

-Yes I do!

-No you don't. Do you respect her decisions? you always do what you want not matter what impact will have on her or her fellow agents. And she let you do it, you know why?

Jane knew that wasn't true, he cared about her, he respected her very much but she was to narrow-minded sometimes, she had to risk more. Not everything was about following rules, there had to be some different perspective involved in some cases. But he wasn't going to tell that to Bosco, he preferred to hear how much he cared about her. Bosco was in love with her. It bugged him to know that, he didn't know why, Bosco was married, and Lisbon didn't love him back, but he still didn't like it, he knew they shared a dark secret, a murder, but it was only complicity. The truth was he was jealous, jealous that someone else loved Lisbon or cared about her, he didn't know why.

-Why Sam?

-Because she is falling in love with you.

**So far there is it**** please, review. I always wanted Bosco and Jane to have that confrontation! And to let know what are Jane's feelings toward Lisbon. I love their relationship on the show.** I am sorry if there are spelling errors, English is not my mother language, I hope I get better at it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist**

_**Well as you will **__**see, this chapter steams up a little bit between the two gentlemen.**_

Jane couldn't believe what he just heard from Boscos mouth. He knew Lisbon liked him, but he thought it was because they had managed to understand each other while working in the different cases. At first, she was skeptical about his way of solving them, but time and good results prove her that his actions always could have positive outcomes. So at this point they worked well together.

But that didn't meant he stopped sneaking behind her back and doing things she obviously disapproved in some situation he knew somehow that Bosco was right about that, but what was true was that Lisbon was more condescending with him than before, but he thought it was because he saved her life that night after their last attempt of catching red John. He couldn't believe that she was falling in love with him.

-I don't believe that

-Believe it, she is falling in love with you, before you entered those walls she couldn't even think on bending one single rule, but that's not the point, she's giving things away for you, she's changing because of you. You can't ignore that. I wouldn't bother about that, if you were a sane person. But you aren't you got issues Jane, you know you have them.

-Jane knew he was right, his issues resumed in two words: Red John. He had killed his family; he wouldn't stop until he catch him. He knew what Bosco thought: that in his life there wasn't room for anything more than red john. But in that he was wrong. He was appreciating life more lately, cared more about the team, and he enjoyed teasing Lisbon every time he could.

-Jane hesitated for a minute he started walking through the room, feeling how Boscos sight followed him waiting for his reaction. Finally he said

I won't discuss that with you. As a matter of fact, that doesn't concern you at all. The way you feel about her doesn't mean that you can mess into her life making suppositions about her feelings. You know that if she knew you were doing this, she wouldn't like it at all she would stop you!

-What exactly are you meaning with my feelings? Bosco was turning red he's eyes wide open at Jane

-I know you love her Bosco, You are so obvious, you have been fighting you feelings for too long and now you are using me to take them out, that's not fair. It's not my fault you hadn't the courage of fighting for her twelve years ago, when she was in love with you.

-How do you know that?

-Both of them stayed silent, after hearing her.

-What the hell is happening here!-It was Lisbon.

**Hope you liked it, Please review! I will update soon!-MJ**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane and Bosco, stared at Lisbon in silence they didn't know how much she had heard of their "Friendly conversation".

-Rebecca said you were yelling at each other.

-Sam , I know you don't like to work with Jane, but Minelli asked us to team up on this case, I don't like his decision either, but we have to suck it up and work for got sake!!, there is a Ransom demand and expires in 3 hours! , and you are acting like little children fighting over candy bars. Does the life of that woman mean anything to you at all?

Lisbon was tired about Jane's and Bosco´s attitude, she

cared about Sam he had been her mentor and friend for many years she liked working with him. They had many things in common, and in some point she fell in love with him, she admired and respected him. But the thing was that in that time he had already got engaged, so she pulled her feelings away and continued working until she was promoted. She no longer had to work for Sam and then she met Jane, everything changed.

She didn't know why she was attracted to him he was a good man indeed, but he had unsolved issues concerning the murder of his wife and child, she knew he loved them and sought vengeance for them.

She always pursued the well being of every member of her team but with Jane was different, she kind of overprotected his soul, and she didn't want to arrest him if he finally succeeded on killing red John. She wanted to be around her all the time at first she hated it but now…

-Teresa you know I care but I was just saying to Jane that we can't rush into any action before being sure. If we mess up she could be killed, and I don't trust this man.

Bosco was thankful she hadn't heard, he just couldn't tell Lisbon he was madly in love with her even since they met. He was married and respected his wife and he knew whatever Lisbon felt about him was gone. And all because of a man who didn't deserved her that will never bring her any good.

-Well you must do it, I know you Sam I know you will do the right thing. She walked away.

-Jane stared at Bosco with a playfull smile

Bosco wanted to shoot him.

**Next chapter is the largest and will be the last thank you for reading!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the men****talist**

**Well, here is the last chapter, thank you ****Country 2776 and Lidgya Ford-Northman for reviewing, it was encouraging! I will be starting my new story soon; it would be about Jane and Lisbon too I love that couple!**

Jane was approaching the door to leave after Lisbon, but Bosco stopped him

-"Jane, we aren't done here".

Jane felt like if a school teacher had caught him doing some kind of prank. He thought he better stayed, that man could shoot him if he went through the door.

Bosco kept watching at Jane, he couldn't believe that he knew about his endless love for Lisbon. He never told anyone about it.

-Sam, I think Lisbon is right we should work on the case...

Bosco´s anger grew

-DON'T CALL ME SAM! How dare you talking about what I have to do or not?

-Listen to me Jane and listen carefully because I will not repeat in anymore. If you care about Lisbon you should go, you know you can't bring her any good, don't keep her hopes up, you will crash her and if I see that happen I will make sure don't find calm ever again, not even if you catch Red John.

Jane heard everything that Bosco said and realized that he couldn't do what that man was asking him to. He wanted to be near Lisbon, he didn't know yet if he was falling in love with her, but he didn't want to be in other place but the CBI working with her and the team, they were like their family. What was the problem if she loved him?

Jane knew that when he thought about Lisbon she was more than a friend, she had done so much for him, and he had done so much things for her too, he saved her when Hardy was about to kill her. If he cared so much about Red John as Bosco just said, then why he saved her? He could let her be killed and keep Hardy instead.

And he didn't do that.He will never do that. That had changed though, now there was his life over Red John not Red John over his life, after loosing his wife and kid there was nothing left, he had no life, but know he had one, and he enjoyed it very much and it was all because of that stubborn dark haired woman who was trying to bring his soul back into the world. He was not going to let her go as far as she liked. So he was certainly not going to do what Bosco said.

-Leave it alone Bosco, you are over reacting, the only thing I can tell you is that I care about that woman, I promised her I will be there for her, no matter what happened. I will keep that promise until I die. I won't walk away from the CBI because you want it, as I said before you had your chance with her and you missed it, so drop it! You are not going get that one Agent Bosco.

Suddenly Jane's phone rang. It was Lisbon. Van Pelt was hurt. Unfortunately he had to tell Bosco because of the Team thing.

We will take my car, its closer than yours. Bosco barked.

When they got to the crime scene Lisbon had already talked to Van Pelt, she was ok, because she wore a vest that took the bullets down. But the thing was that she was shot because Rigsby and Hicks were distracted fighting and it was all because they were in different teams.

Hicks thought like Bosco that Lisbon's team had lack of professionalism. Once again Lisbon confronted Bosco and he agreed to give Jane a chance to close the case, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't say no to Lisbon, besides, he knew deep down she was right; as a matter of fact they didn't have much time.

Fortunately they solved the case. Late that day Bosco came to Lisbon's office only to tell her he was glad they finally managed to work together again. That was all he was going to say, but suddenly a big amount of courage grew in him and he said:

-Teresa Listen, I know it's not of my business at all but I think you are caring to much about Jane, I think you love him.

-Lisbon couldn't figure what to say. Look Sam...

-Don't tell me I am wrong, you know that I am not. I can see it in your eyes Teresa, you just cannot fool me. Look, I can't tell you what to feel, but I do need you to be careful and be reasonable. Jane is not trustworthy. He is too messed up with Red John. Please don't keep your hopes up for a guy that it's not going to give you the life that you deserve. You deserve everything.

-Sam, I am a big girl, I don't need you to look after me like I am six years old. I know what Jane has got issues I wont let him do any harm to me ok? Please leave it alone, I don't want to fight over this, not with you.

-okay then, I am sorry; I have been carrying this for so long, I had to tell you, to warn you. I care so much about you Teresa.

I know Sam, I care about you too.

- Well, Now that all had been said. I'm going. Good night , be safe.

-Good night Sam.

Lisbon couldn't stop thinking about what he just said to her. She knew he was right and she couldn't deny it not to him he knew her too damn well. So she was following his advice she wasn't sure she could not fall in love with Jane, she was starting to, but she was going to be aware of not getting hurt his actions at least she got to try.

**We know ****Bosco gets killed after he gives Red Johns case file to Jane. I know it might sound a little selfish but I wanted these things to be said between Bosco / Jane, Lisbon /Bosco. I know that in the end he tells he is in love with her but It was not enough I wanted more drama before that, I love it I can't help it. ****.**


End file.
